walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Axel (Comic Series)
Axel was grizzled old white biker imprisoned for armed robbery. He is a peeping tom, but apparently otherwise harmless. When Dexter tries to force the survivors out of the prison, Axel stands up for them. Being the only of the four convicts to remain with the survivors over the majority of the story, after general disdain he eventually earned their trust after working hard, and always helped whenever anybody asked for it. This is especially shown during the times when he assissts Tyreese, and the other survivors in burning the bodies of the killed zombies. He was also shown to be caring and understanding, like when he tried to help Andrew realize that Dexter didn't really love him, though this was subsequently rejected by Andrew. Axel says "You follow me?" a lot.Robert Kirkman stated, "saying "You follow me" is a personality tick, something he's done for as long as he's been in the book. Issue 41, page 27, "Letter Hacks". He had a brief relationship with Patricia after being shot in the arm during the first prison assault, having sex with her and saying to Alice he "didn't want to regret anything, you follow me?". Death After helping the survivors set up defenses, Axel was shot in the head and killed during the beginning of the second prison assault. Creator Robert Kirkman wrote: :"I wanted Axel's death to be pretty abrupt and final ... like things would be In real life. No speech, no moment of heroism or sacrifice ...just a sound and a fallen body. Probably didn't live up to what you wanted but most deaths wouldn't in real life. Not many people really get to go out in a grand style."Issue 48, page 25, "Letter Hacks". Major Relationships Rick Grimes Though Rick was initially wary of Axel, (as he was with all of the other prisoners), he eventually came to trust him. This was achievement was helped when Axel took sides with Rick's group when Dexter tried to overthrow Rick. Axel's proving himself to be a hard worker by helping Tyreese dispose of the dead zombie corpses led to him being placed upon Rick's list of necessary people. Rick was saddened for a bit after Axel's death during the final assult of the Woodbury colony. His death had an impact on Rick's mind, as he felt guilty for it, (among Hershel, Billy Greene, Rachel Greene, Susie Greene, Otis, Patricia, Lori, Judith, and Alice's deaths'). Andrew Due to their incarceration together, Axel and Andrew developed a friendship of sorts. This is seen after Axel walks in on Lori and Carol, and Axel tells Andrew that he and Dexter should take a peak. However, Andrew tells him that he and Dexter love each other, and Axel tries to tell him that the relationship won't hold, because Dexter will be "switching sides" and he doesn't want to see him get his heart broken. This shows that he had some degree of care for Andrew's well-being. This was however, destroyed when Andrew tried to assist Dexter in overthrowing Rick's control of the prison, and even less helped once he ran off after the zombie break in of the prison. Notes Category:Walking Dead Characters